Bakahoshi
by Shiro-nyan
Summary: [Sequel Update! Rated T] [Jump to ch3! Pengumumannnnnn!] "Mina-chan, selamat datang-" / Ji-Hoon Lee; Tingkat Kepekaan Terhadap Perasaan Pasangan; 1% / Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon / SoonHoon Svt'fanfic. Hai, Saya Paperoheart. Vignette. M for langue. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

19 Mei 2016

* * *

Bakahoshi

.

Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon

.

warning;humorgaring;vulgarlangue;boyslove;mpreg

* * *

Hari Jumat, Jihoon iseng mengunduh aplikasi sosial media berbasis _Chatting_. Aplikasi pencari jodoh yang sedang marak-maraknya di kelasnya. Bahkan Wonwoo sempat kegirangan dapat cowok tinggi yang umurnya duatahun lebih muda. Wonwoo mendeklarasikannya kemarin, bahwa pacarnya anak kelas satu bernama Kim Mingyu. (Fakta bahwa Kim Mingyu punya kelebihan kalsium membuat Jihoon cemberut)

Jadi Jihoon mengunduh diam-diam dirumah setelah sebelumnya sok tidak doyan dengan aplikasi-aplikasi konyol begitu. (Jihoon yang bilang konyol). Dan Wonwoo tahu betul kalau Jihoon akan mengunduhnya cepat atau lambat, secara, kata Seungkwan; "Jihoon-ie hyung _jones-sembilan-windu"_ —padahal umur Jihoon baru delapanbelastahun.

Setelah mengetik url lalu tombol enter, Jihoon buru-buru mendaftar.

 _Silahkan input data dibawah ini._

 ** _Nama:_**

(Jihoon sempat hendak menulis nama Yoongi hyung, tapi tidak berani)

 ** _Nama:_** _Ji-hoon Lee_

Setelah mengisi formulir dengan apik. Jihoon men- _scroll_ laman dengan segera. Di sepanjang waktu, Jihoon sempat was-was. Dari dulu Ayahnya selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pribadi dengan tingkat ketelitian tinggi dan juga kewaspadaan yang dahsyat. Bagaimana kalau identitasnya dicuri lalu segerombol teroris memakainya untuk mengebom Namsan Tower? (Pikirannya penuh khayalan, percayalah)

 ** _Nickname:_**

Dahi Jihoon mengerut.

 ** _Nickname:_** _Jihoon Tampan_

Hapus.

 ** _Nickname:_** _Yang Mulia Jihoon_

Lawak. Hapus.

 ** _Nickname:_** _Jihoonie ;*_

Apa-apaan?! Geli. Hapus.

Kemudian ia menggigit selimut saking gemasnya. Pintu kamarnya terketuk dan Ibunya masuk membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan potongan brownies.

Jihoon memekik 'Aha' keras. (Ibunya mengumpat karena kaget, gelas susunya jatuh dan membuat baju ibunya terasa lengket).

Sebuah _nickname_ harus terlihat keren dan langka, bukan?

 ** _Nama :_** _Ji-hoon Lee_

 ** _Nickname :_** _Brownies_

* * *

Malam harinya Jihoon sibuk didepan layar. Ia mulai menambahkan Wonwoo sebagai teman lalu menyusul anak-anak lainnya.

 _Beanie mengomentari foto profil anda._

 ** _Beanie:_** _INI JIHOON? SUDAH KUDUGA_

Dan belum lima menit Jihoon meng- _upload_ foto profilnya teman-teman se genk mulai merusuh. (Jihoon memasang foto profilnya yang sok —coret Tampan —coret)

 ** _Boodiva:_** _Nicknamenya bikin laper. Mantap!_

 ** _Beanie:_** _Brownies Strawberry T_T_

 ** _Ren:_** _JIHOONIE NUGU AEGY?_

 ** _Mingyuuuuu:_** _Mingyu appa aegy_

Jihoon terbahak dibawah selimut. Yoongi mendobrak pintu kamarnya lalu menyumpal mulut Jihoon dengan bantal. Sadis, _bro._

* * *

Bocah _pink_ itu menggigit jarinya. Ini pelajaran sastra musik namun pikirannya tidak sampai ke zaman romantisme. Gara-gara seseorang yang mengomentari foto profilnya; Jihoon sampai penasaran.

 ** _Hoshtar:_** _Anak dari mana? Kiyowo_

Lalu dia mengirim stiker lucu.

Jihoon tidak ingat pernah menambahkan Hoshtar kedaam _friend list-_ nya. Serius!

Jadi dia sengaja menekan tombol pesan di profil Hoshtar. (well, si bintang ternyata agak tampan)

 ** _Brownies:_** _thanks fos add_ _J_

* * *

Di hari minggu, Jihoon sampai tidak mengikuti rutinitas pagi Seungkwan karena terlalu asik mengobrol. Dengan seorang bernickname _Hoshtar_ tentunya. Setelah ia mengetahui fakta bahwa namanya adalah Kwon Soonyoung dan mereka pernah satu klub bio saat kelas dua, ada niatan untuk _face-to-face_ sore nanti.

Jihoon agak degeun-degeun karena, yah, Soonyoung bisa dibilang tampan. Tapi masih tampan dirinya —coret.

Pukul setengahempat sore Jihoon sudah bercermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang indah bak dewa. (dewa kecantikan, percayalah). Lagi pula mereka janji bertemu sekitar jam empat, tapi Jihoon sudah siap dari jam tiga. Tapi perjalanan dari rumahnya hingga ke café dekat perempatan membutuhkan 20 menit. Jadi mungkin Jihoon bisa minum susu dulu baru pergi keluar.

Yoongi memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah, berdecak lalu kembali keluar. Masa bodoh kalau Jihoon, dia terlalu bersemangat. Sungguh. Jadi ia turun kebawah, berjalan hati-hati melewati tangga lalu menuju pantry untuk melihat Ibunya.

Ibunya menyodorkan segelas susu (lagi) dan yang mengherankan tubuhnya tidak pernah lebih tinggi dari 164cm meski ibunya tercinta mencecoki bergalon-galon susu setiap harinya.

Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah _mentok_ sampai disitu. Miris.

* * *

Mereka duduk berhadapan, saling mengoceh satu sama-lain dan sepertinya mereka agak cocok untuk membahas film kartun jepang bernama anime.

Milkshake keju kesukaan Jihoon datang delapan menit berikutnya. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan singkat mengenai susu;

"Jihoon suka susu?" Soonyoung melirik milkshake Jihoon lalu memasukkan kentang kedalam mulutnya.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Suka!"

"Aku suka sapi, makanya aku suka susu. Tapi aku lebih suka keju! Ah mentega juga suka!" (Jihoon menjawabnya dengan nada riang, Soonyoung gemas lalu mecolek hidungnya dengan eskrim)

Jihoon menggerutu, mendesis "Bakahoshi" —namun tetap terdengar oleh Soonyoung.

"Baka janai"

"Baka da" Jihoon keras kepala, menginjak kaki Soonyoung yang nganggur.

Yang diinjak mengeluh, dahinya mengerut dan kakinya bergerak gelisah, tapi masih tetap bilang; "Baka janai"

"Hentai da!"

"…chibi"

"Bilang sekali lagi aku pulang"

"Jihoon! Aku bercanda!"

Yang diteriaki sudah berdiri dari duduknya, tapi ditahan oleh Soonyoung karena seribu hal. "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

Jihoon masih memasang raut datar yang tajam, tapi terlihat imut bersamaan. Soonyoung jadi gemas ingin cium, tapi takut dituntut oleh orang-orang karena mencabuli bocah dibawah umur.

Untuk informasi umur Jihoon lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan.

Dan Soonyoung sudah delapanbelastahun. Tapi memang visualisasi Jihoon seperti anak paud. Kecil mungil. Tapi galak.

Informasi yang kedua, Jihoon sama saja dengan Yoongi. Tapi lebih manis Jihoon, secara sikap. Well, Yoongi itu berandalan, anak underground yang sering tawuran meski manisnya luar biasa.

"Jihoon anak tunggal?"

"Aku punya kakak"

"Kukira… manja sih— A-ahh jangan memukul!" Soonyoung di pukul dengan tidak manusiawi kemudian.

"Soonyoung anak tunggal?"

"Iya, aku anak pertama dan terakhir"

"Ohh—"

Mulutnya membulat, lalu segera diisi oleh kentang goreng rasa keju yang tersedia di meja.

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi kalau aku menikah denganmu juga mereka pasti setuju"

"—UHUK!"

Mereka bertatapan agak lama.

"Tidak mau menikah dengan ku?"

"Mau!"

 ** _Nama:_** _Ji-hoon Lee_

 ** _Tingkat kepolosan:_** _404 not found_

* * *

Jihoon tidak pernah tahu kalau Soonyoung segila itu, secara, mereka baru berteman selama tiga jam. Namun setelah Jihoon bilang mau menikah dengan Soonyoung, bocah pirang itu langsung datang kerumahnya satu jam kemudian — _bersama Ayah dan Ibu tercinta._

Parahnya, itu untuk melamar Jihoon.

Dan mereka bertunangan.

Jihoon sempat _mental breakdown_ sebelum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena ketika ia sadar, dirinya sudah berdiri di karpet merah dan terpasangi cincin perak. Mereka bertunangan satu minggu setelah bertemu.

Ini gila. Jihoon tidak pernah merasa hidupnya segila itu.

 ** _Nama:_** _Ji-Hoon Lee —coret, Kwon —coret, Lee_

 ** _Kecepatan berfikir:_** _30%_

* * *

Meskipun sudah bertunangan, mereka tidak tinggal serumah. Malah terkadang Soonyoung yang berkunjung —bahkan menginap, dirumah keluarga besar Lee. Lee Jisoo, Lee Jeonghan, Lee Yoongi dan Lee —coret Jihoon ditambah sepupu kecil mereka, Lee Chan. Rumah yang sudah ramai itu ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Kwon Soonyoung.

Beribu kali lipat lebih ramai. Lebih berwarna, lebih kelebihan gula.

Kwon Soonyoung sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Jihoon lebih jauh—pada dasarnya mereka sudah berciuman— sebelum mereka benar-benar resmi menikah. Uhuk. Lagi pula itu akan menjadi seks pertama Jihoon. (tapi entah keberapa untuk Soonyoung, ingatlah, dia seorang _Hentai-kun_ )

"Jihoon, aku _kebelet_ " Mereka sedang duduk berdua di sofa kamar Jihoon. Soonyoung berbisik, mencolek pinggang Jihoon beberapa kali yang masih asik membaca entah-itu-apa.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _Hentai"_

"Chibiiii~" diikuti suara rengekan menjijikkan dari pemuda Kwon.

Jihoon melirik, tidak sinis tapi tajam. Entahlah. Bukunya ia lempar tepat di muka Soonyoung, padahal novel tebal yang isinya beribu lembar. Tapi Soonyoung _strong, its oke wae lah._

"Kau yang biasanya sebut aku _Hentai,_ tapi saat aku jadi _Hentai._ Kau marah-marah"

"Berisik"

Dan akhirnya mereka melanggar janji Soonyoung untuk tidak menyentuh lebih jauh. Pada dasarnya seorang _Hentai_ memang _Hentai._ Entahlah—

(untung Junghan dan Jisoo sedang mengantar Chan pulang di kota sebelah, sementara Yoongi? Masa bodoh)

 ** _Nama :_** _Ji-Hoon Lee_

 ** _Tingkat Ke-galakan_** _: Pro—_

 _"Soonyoung! J-jangan!"_

* * *

Wonwoo pernah bilang bahwa mereka berdua —Soonyoung dan Jihoon, adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Ketika yang satu Extrovert yang satu Introvert. Jihoon suka vanilla tapi Soonyoung lebih suka yang _keras dan menggelora_. (Itu sebabnya Jihoon selalu memanggilnya Hentai)

Mereka —sebenarnya hanya Soonyoung, pernah mencuri kesempatan ber-seks-ria di rumah Jihoon, orang rumah pergi ke _swiss_ namun Jihoon malah demam enam jam sebelum keberangkatan. Jadinya Soonyoung berfikir licik dan beralasan untuk merawat Jihoon selama mereka pergi.

Percayalah, saat sedang demam Jihoon bisa berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan —dan juga penurut. Itu menjadi kesempatan besar Soonyoung untuk membawa Jihoon ke hongkong —coret.

Seperti ketika Soonyoung berbisik menungging, maka Jihoon menungging. Saat Soonyoung bilang untuk tidak menahan maka Jihoon akan memekik keras-keras. Prostat Jihoon di gempur dengan keras dan ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini tidak ada Jihoon yang manis, meskipun lusa lalu Jihoon demam sekalipun. Sifatnya mulai kompleks dan berubah lebih barbar dari biasanya. Kemarin ketika Soonyoung bangun di ranjang Jihoon ia menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat. Tubuhnya tengkurap dan ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jihoon?" Soonyoung berusaha menoleh, pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka dan itu pasti Jihoon-nya.

"Iya Soonyoungie?" Jihoon mulai naik diatas ranjang, berdiri dengan kakinya yang luar biasa seksi. ia menggunakan celana pendek milik Yoongi yang kebesaran dan Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Kenapa aku di ikat?"

"Tidak boleh?" Jihoon membalikkan pertanyaan dengan nada riang. Memang hobi sekali membalikkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi kemudian Soonyoung merasa punggungnya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat, tapi hanya sebentar. Sepertinya Jihoon menginjaknya.

"Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan?" Soonyoung menoleh tapi Jihoon sudah keburu menginjak punggungnya lagi.

"Menginjakmu?" Jihoon melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga rasanya nafas Soonyoung sesak.

Setelah itu Jihoon turun dari ranjang dan berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung. Jihoon mengecup bibirnya namun hanya sebentar.

Dia mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu~" lalu pergi dengan riang. Soonyoung _jawdrop_.

Soonyoung tidak lupa kalau dirinya terikat jadi ia menyuruhLee Chan datang menyelamatkannya ketika bocah itu sedang lewat.

 ** _Nama :_** _Ji-Hoon Lee_

 ** _Tingkat Tsundere_** _: Expert_

 _Setelah keluar dari kamarnya Jihoon menangis kencang di ruang tv sampai Junghan bingung hendak berbuat apa. Beberapa menit setelah menangis Jihoon muntah-muntah dan setelahnya ia di bawa ke klinik Jisoo._

 _Belakangan diketahui ternyata ia Hamil. Seminggu setelahnya mereka menikah karena Junghan sudah mengancam. "kau mau anakmu memanggilmu paman, Kwon Soonyoung?"_

* * *

"Bakahoshi"

Jihoon sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang ketika Soonyoung topless sehabis mandi.

"Ya?" Soonyoung sudah mulai menerima nickname barunya.

Jihoon menatapnya sekilas. "Kalau sudah lahir, anakmu mau kita namai siapa?"

Soonyoung menggunakan kaosnya kilat lalu menyusul ke ranjang untung mencium perut Jihoon yang mengembung. Well, usia bayinya baru lima bulan.

"Yang pasti marganya Kwon!"

Jihoon terkekeh lalu mencium pucuk rambut suaminya —coret.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Ji-Young? Kwon Ji-Young?"

Soonyoung sweetdrop, "Jihoonie— itu seperti nama asli G-Dragon…"

"Aku ingin anakku sesukses G-Dragon!" Jihoon bersungut-sungut saat mengatakannya, jadi Soonyoung tidak bisa menolak.

"Dan dia harus setampan seokmin!" Soonyoung pokerface. "Jihoonie, dia anakku—"

Tapi Jihoon tetap mengoceh tentang Seokmin dan ketampanannya. "…dia harus seperti Seokmin-ku! Kau ingat tidak saat kita menang pentas seni saat di kampus dulu? Dia memelukku saat aku menangis, manis sekali!"

"Jihoonie! Dia anakkuuu aku tidak mau pokoknya dia harus mirip denganku!"

"Seokmin! Seokmin! Seokmin!". Jihoon merengut dan itu lucu, sayangnya Soonyoung sedang kesal. "Dia anakku, Kwon Soonyoung!" Jihoon melanjutkan.

"Dia juga anakku, aku yang menyumpang benihnya padamu, kan?" Soonyoung berdecak, pasalnya Jihoon sudah ngambek dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yasudahlah" Soonyoung turun dari ranjang, dan suaranya berdecit. "kalau mau anakmu mirip seokmin, buat saja denganya"

Sedetik kemudain kepala Jihoon menyebul dari balik selimut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melahirkan anakmu dulu, Kwon! Lalu aku akan membuatnya lagi bersama Seokmin!"

 ** _Nama :_** _Ji-Hoon Lee_

 ** _Tingkat Kepekaan Terhadap Perasaan Pasangan_** _: 1%_

 _"Bakahoshi! Anakmu menendang!"_

 _"APA?!"_

END

* * *

HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA

* * *

Note: Hai. Saya Paperoheart. Akun saya lupa password. itu menyabalkan. padahal a silent voice sudah rampung dan tinggal di publis.

Note(2): Ini spesial untuk Bakahoshi-ku, Hentaihoshi-ku sayang. Uhuk. Btw Selamat tanggal 22 ke 3 sayangku! Aku tidak bisa mempublisnya tepat tanggal 22, jadi yah kupublish sekarang saja.

Note(3): Ini kurang lebih sama seperti kisahku dan dia omong-omong. Pfh! dan aku mulai berfikir kalau gdragn itu tidak cocok secara tampang untuk jadi anaknya jihun dan sunyong, dia terlalu macho, sementara uri sebongi itu lucu.

.

.

Ps: Saya butuh reviewm kritik saran boleh, atau apalah. pokoknya saya butuh untuk meningkatkan Mood lagi. pfh!


	2. Chapter 2

06-06-16

* * *

Terkadang apa yang kita inginkan itu berdampak besar pada hasil yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Itu yang Soonyoung pikirkan saat Jihoon sudah masuk bulan kesembilan mengandung anaknya. Ia yakin anaknya laki-laki, dan akan jadi jagoan yang tangguh dan tak kenal takut. Tapi sekali lagi, beda kepala beda pikiran dan tujuan, ada yang setuju dan ada yang menyangkal—

"Perempuan!"

—termasuk Jihoon, ia dengan tegas menyangkal kalau buah hatinya seorang jagoan. "Tidak Soonyoung, anak ini pasti Perempuan! Aku tahu itu!"

Yang namanya Jihoon tidak akan diam kalau keinginannya belum terpenuhi, jadi setelah itu Soonyoung mengiyakan semua perkataan Jihoon menyangkut anaknya.

 _Meski diam-diam Soonyoung membeli kaus kaki bayi bergambar bola yang lucu sekali. Jihoon memergokinya lalu marah-marah seharian._

* * *

Malam-malam mereka duduk bergelung berdua diatas sofa, menonton Twilight Saga dari dvd lama yang tampaknya masih bisa dipakai. Lagi pula, Jihoon sedang suka-sukanya dengan vampir dan manusia serigala.

"Soonyoung?" Yang dipanggil berdehem pelan, masih fokus menonton film yang tinggal setengah.

"Kau vampir ya, Kwon?" Uhuk.

Kalau saja Jihoon tidak menatapnya dengan sinis begitu, pasti ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Soonyoung menggaruk pelipisnya, duduk mendekat lalu merangkul pinggang Jihoon yang agak kenyal.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu?"

Jihoon berdecak. "kau kan pucat, juga tampan!" Tangannya menangkup wajah Soonyoung, untuk meyakinkannya.

"Kau vampir kan, Kwon? Jawab aku—" Soonyoung tidak bisa menahan tawanya, jadi ia mengalihkan perhatian Jihoon dengan mengecup hidung Jihoon tiba-tiba. "Kalau aku vampir, kau apa hmn?"

Jihoon berpikir sebentar, "Aku tentu saja korbanmu."

Akhirnya Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaiamana bisa, sih, ada manusia selucu ini? Yang paling beruntung karena manusia lucu tersebut sudah mutlak menjadi miliknya. Soonyoung menyamankan duduknya, melirik scene dimana Reneesme telah lahir di dunia besamaan dengan Bella yang berubah menjadi vampir.

Soonyoung tergelak, memeluk Jihoon erat meski perut besarnya mengganjal.

"Aku jadi berpikir kalau anak perempuan itu tidak masalah—" Soonyoung terkekeh, menatap Jihoon yang mengerutkan alisnya. Itu lucu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karena kupikir vampir perempuan itu cantik sekali."

* * *

Hari ini Soonyoung berangkat subuh-subuh untuk rapat bulanan. Jihoon acuh tak acuh sejak Soonyoung bilang ia tidak akan pulang sampai besok sore, sudah masuk bulan kesembilan dan Jihoon di tinggalkan begitu saja? Siapa yang tidak akan marah, coba?

"Jihoon, aku berangkat." Soonyoung baru berhasil menggenakan dasinya dengan benar lalu segera memakai sepatunya.

"Hmn."

Pintu rumahnya tertutup dan Jihoon langsung membanting remote saking marahnya.

* * *

Malam harinya Soonyoung mendapat pesan dari Jihoon;

 _Kapan pulang?_

Soonyoung melirik jam dinding, masih dua puluh menit menuju tengah malam. Rapatnya ditutup sepuluh menit yang lalu namun berkas yang menggunung masih menunggu untuk proses kembali.

 _Besok pagi, sayang. Jangan tidur terlalu larut, kau sedang hamil_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan karena notifikasi nyaring dari Line langsung menggema kesudut ruangan.

 _Aku mau menunggumu pulang._

Soonyoung menghela napas.

 _Tidur, sekarang._

Notifikasi lagi.

 _Tapi anakmu sudah lahir._

Soonyoung berdecak, membalas pesan kemudian.

 _Oh, beri dia susu lalu tidur._

Tidak terdengar suara notifikasi lagi. Ia menguap, merenggangkan tangannya lalu kembali memproses berkas. Soonyoung terkekeh, anaknya sudah lahir ternyata.

Soonyoung buru-buru mengirim Line.

 _TUNGGU AKU DIRUMAH._

(Dirumah, Jihoon diam-diam tertawa. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Soonyoung terkait kelahirannya dan membiarkan Mama Junghan untuk merawatnya sementara; "Jihoon-ah, cucu mama lucu sekali-")

* * *

Pintu kamarnya terbuka keras-keras. Jihoon mendelik, mendekap bayinya erat.

"MANA ANAKKU?"

Soonyoung melunak sedetik kemudian, mendekati Jihoon yang terbaring di ranjang mendekap buntelan kain yang kalau tidak salah anak mereka.

Soonyoung menyibak baju Jihoon keatas, "Hei! Apa-apaan kwon-"

Terlihat bekas jahitan memanjang di perut Jihoon yang sudah rata, tidak menggelembung seperti Soonyoung terakhir lihat.

Jari-jari Soonyoung sempat bergetar saat pertama kali menggendong bayi mungil kebanggaan mereka. Uhuk.

Jihoon tersenyum lembut di ranjang, menatap Soonyoung yang rasanya hendak menangis. Junghan meninggalkan mereka didapur utuk membuat susu formula.

"Mina, namanya Kwon Mina." Soonyoung mengecup pipi bayi nya, berbisik lembut di telinga; "Mina-chan, selamat datang-"

Pada akhirnya, anak mereka perempuan dan namanya Mina.

(Soonyoung mendekat, berbisik di telinga Jihoon; "Bukannya Kwon Mina itu nama member AOA?" Jihoon terbahak mengiyakan.)

.

* * *

THE END/?

Ps: Sudah benar-benar tamat. Malas ngetik lagi HAHAHAHA


	3. Pengumuman

Ehem.

Berhubung banyak yang minta fanfik ini dilanjutin, aku mau minta saran. Dilanjut atau tidak? kalau dilanjut berarti Season dua nya, yang berarti ga aku post disini.

Minta saran lagi, pilih mana yang mau di publish duluan, salah satu aja. kalau ada waktu luang baru aku publish semuanya. Tapi pilih satu aja haha/?

1\. Hentaihoshi; Season 2 Bakahoshi. Lanjutan cerita Bakahoshi. kaya nyeritain mina dari tahun ke tahun(?)

2\. Inferiority Complex; Kisah sehari-hari sebelum Mina lahir + Setelah Mina lahir, bisa dibilang Hidden scene. karena emang sengaja bikin bakahoshi plot nya cepet soalnya mau publish ini/?

3\. Toy; Angst, kemungkinan cinta bersegi-segi, Mature, Sad ending 70% /?

4\. Save Me; Playboy!au, Soulmate!au, Happy Ending ofc.

Pilih satu aja dulu. Itu semua masih on progress, belum selesai semua. Pilih satu yang mau aku selesin duluan. Oke thanks/? Bts ini semuanya SoonHoon ya hahaha


End file.
